


Blame It On The Pumpkin Juice

by warblerseblaine (mndlsswndr)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mndlsswndr/pseuds/warblerseblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April Fool's Day is a holiday that Blaine Anderson dreads because the Puckerman brothers always prank him every year. He just hopes that this year it won't be anything embarrassing, especially in front of his crush, Sebastian Smythe. Seblaine. Harry Potter AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Pumpkin Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Sebastian/Blaine, 1256 words, t-rated for slight cursing, for Seblaintine's Day, prompt: Love potion

"Their staring is unsettling. It's like they're waiting for something to happen."

"I'm sure it's just your paranoia. Ignore them and it's like they aren't even there."

Blaine glared at his best friend who was reading a Witch Weekly magazine. She didn't seem to remember that every year the Puckerman brothers played a prank on him on April Fool's Day. Ever since his second year at Hogwarts, he's been wary of this very holiday.

"Tina, do you remember what happened last year?" He asked her while glaring at the magazine that was blocking his view of the Gryffindor who obviously didn't care for his well-being.

"They replaced your hair gel. So what?" Tine turned a page and continued reading an article that she seemed enthralled by. Blaine was sure it had to be about James Potter who Tina had a celebrity crush on.

"Yeah, with Weasley's Wild Wayward Hair Wax! The more I tried to fix my hair, the curlier it got! It wasn't tamable for a week straight."

Tina finally put down her magazine to role his eyes at him. She asked, "If you know something is going to happen then why worry about it? That's not very Gryffindor-like Blaine."

He hesitated but reluctantly agreed with her. "Fine but if I die of embarrassment..."

"Then I'll plan you a nice funeral." With that, Tina went back to reading while Blaine grumbled started eating his breakfast. He was in he middle of drinking his pumpkin juice when Jake started walking up to them.

"Hey Blainers, how's it going?" Jake asked, not at all sincere. At this both Tina and Blaine looked up at the younger Puckerman brother.

"What do you want Jake?" Blaine countered with annoyance.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how you were enjoying your breakfast. I bet that pumpkin juice was absolutely delicious," Jake stated with a smirk. Blaine suddenly felt incredibly sick and a need to throw up the drink he just swallowed.

"You didn't," Blaine gritted through his teeth. Jake just gave him a knowing glance instead of an answer. "You couldn't give me one year, could you?"

"What did you put in his drink Jake?" Tina demanded from him.

"Just a little something to give you a little extra today," He said vaguely before walking away. Blaine banged his head on the table when he was gone.

"I'm doomed. I just know it."

"Maybe it won't be too bad this year?" Tina tried to comfort him but little did they know, it was the worst prank yet.

* * *

Blaine figured it out by the time Sebastian Smythe walked into their Charms class later that day. Sebastian was an exchange student from Beauxbaton's that had been sorted into Slytherin, and later became the object of Blaine's affections. The moment Blaine laid eyes on him that morning, he knew what they did. The moment he made eye contact with Sebastian, he started humming. Blaine started humming and he couldn't stop.

_"Oh fuck!"_ was all Blaine could think of as the Slytherin took his seat. It was when Professor Flitwick walked in that Blaine jumped to his feet making everyone stare at him.

_"What is going on?"_ He thought when he started humming louder and his body started moving. He tried to stop but he knew it was over when he opened his mouth.

_Ohhh, baby girl, where you at?_  
_Got no strings, got men attached_  
_Can't stop that feelin' for long, no_  
_Mmm, you makin' dogs wanna beg_  
_Breakin' them off your fancy legs_  
_But they make you feel right at home, now_

At least, by now his friends, either by pure coincidence or to save Blaine from humiliation, had joined him in his performance. Thad, Nick, and Jeff from his house and Wes and Hunter from Slytherin had joined him seeing as they were all in the Hogwarts Choir with Blaine.

_Ohhh, see all these illusions just take us too long_  
_And I want it bad..._  
_Because you walk pretty, because you talk pretty_  
_'Cause you make me sick, and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'_

Blaine had gone from moving his body to jumping on the desks and full on dancing. He was also directly singing at Sebastian, who was giving him a look Blaine couldn't quite figure out. Blaine kept singing and dancing because he just couldn't stop, no matter how much he wanted to. By now he had danced up to Sebastian and there was no doubt that it was him that was being serenading.

_When I get you alone_  
_When I get you you'll know, babe_  
_When I get you alone_  
_When I get you alone_

_"Finally! It's over. I'm so going to kill the Puckermans later,"_ Blaine thought. He was now standing in front of his crush and Sebastian was staring directly into his eyes, smiling at Blaine. The shared look was broken by Flitwick's clapping.

"Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for that impromptu song performance!" The Charms professor exclaimed with glee as he was able to give points to his choir students. With that announcement, Blaine embarrassingly returned to his seat and just stared at his desk as Flitwick started the lesson. He decided that he would drop out of school the next day and maybe move to America within the week if he could when Hunter leaned over to whisper at him.

"You know, I think your French boy liked the performance lover boy," He told Blaine with a teasing voice. He glared at Hunter before taking a quick glance in Sebastian's direction. His crush was wearing a smile and it was obvious that he wasn't really paying attention to the professor's squeaky voice. Sebastian then locked eyes with Blaine again and gave him a wink. Blaine gave him a bashful smile in return and then returned his attention to the lesson with a brighter outlook.

Before Blaine knew it, class was over and the room started clearing out as the students headed to lunch. He found himself walking over to Sebastian who was putting away his quill and ink. Blaine cleared his throat and Sebastian looked up and immediately smiled upon seeing it was him.

"Sorry about that earlier, someone had given me a potion or something," Blaine tried explaining, "I hope I didn't embarrass you or anything."

"No, it is fine," Sebastian said in a lightly accented English, "You are a great performer, you know. You sang like a dream. I would not mind hearing you sing again."

At the comments, Blaine couldn't help but blush which made Sebastian laugh and start to lean into him.

"And your whole 'bashful schoolboy' thing?" Sebastian smirked which made Blaine's heart flutter, "It is, how do you say, 'super hot'."

That was all Blaine needed to gather that Gryffindor courage that Tina was always taking about.

"Uh so there's a Hogsmeade weekend this week," Blaine started, "And I was wondering if you'd like to go. With me."

Sebastian and Blaine were practically nose to nose before the Slytherin gave him an answer, "Oui, mon cher." And with that, Sebastian leaned the rest of the way to kiss Blaine. He leaned back into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as he thought, _"I guess the Puckermans can live to see another day."_


End file.
